


Forever young

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla nona stagione.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Forever young

**Forever young**

**_Some nights – Fun_ **

Charlie non è molto fiera di sé stessa.

Crede che dovrebbe fare qualcosa per tutta questa situazione, qualcosa per Sam e Dean, qualcosa per questi Leviatani, la fine del mondo e cose del genere.

Ha una fottuta paura.

Guarda l’hard drive e sospira.

Essere mangiata viva da una specie di mostro – che guarda caso è il suo capo – non è davvero nei suoi piani; e non è nemmeno sicura di fidarsi dei due fratelli, non completamente.

Charlie tira fuori dal portafogli la foto dei genitori, guardando i loro volti che la fissano.

“Cosa dovrei fare?” si lamenta, prima di rimetterla a posto.

Celeste sarebbe scappata.

Charlie non poteva.

**_Forgotten – Avril Lavigne_ **

_Vieni a prendermi, Michael._

_Vieni, fratello. Possiamo essere di nuovo una famiglia, come ai vecchi tempi._

_Te lo ricordi?_

_Ti ricordi di nostro Padre, come ci amava? Cosa significavamo per lui, nell’universo?_

_Ti sei piegato, fratello. Tutti voi vi siete piegati._

_E solo per questo io sono finito coperto di fiamme, rinchiuso in una gabbia, dimenticato, abbandonato._

_Nessun padre giusto abbandona il proprio figlio, dovresti saperlo, fratello._

_Ma non ti preoccupare. Tornerò, presto. Verrò a trovarvi tutti, tornerò a casa se me lo lascerete fare._

_E se vuoi combattere... ti mostrerò la mia gabbia, Michael. Ti mostrerò l’Inferno._

**_Live while we’re young – One Direction_ **

A volte Dean si domanda che vita avrebbe vissuto se sua madre fosse stata ancora viva, se suo padre non fosse diventato un cacciatore.

Avrebbe avuto una famiglia, un paio di bambini probabilmente, un lavoro incredibilmente noioso. Una bella casa, con vicini gradevoli, e avrebbe passato le serate cenando sempre con la stessa cosa, parlando di soldi e politica e pettegolezzi.

Sarebbe invecchiato, perché non c’era ragione per cui non sarebbe dovuto accadere, con sua moglie al suo fianco, e avrebbe rimpianto la propria gioventù con lei, però forse sarebbe stato abbastanza soddisfatto della propria vita, e se ne sarebbe andato in pace.

“Dean, dannazione... smetti di sognare ad occhi aperti e ammazza quella cosa!”

Guardò suo fratello, riprendendosi; tagliò la gola al vampiro, con un colpo pulito.

Oh, al diavolo. Amava la sua vita.

**_Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen_ **

Aveva guardato.

Se ne vergognava, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno.

Aveva passato anni e anni, e decenni e secoli guardando gli umani come se non fossero molto più che formiche, mentre costruivano e lavoravano e combattevano e morivano, e uccidevano.

Adesso è umano.

È ancora un angelo, chiaramente, con una grazia rubata e sentimenti che non può proprio dire che siano angelici.

Sta guardando i suoi amici morire e combattere una battaglia che non possono vincere, e li sta guardando distruggersi, e non può fare niente per aiutarli.

C’è solo una cosa che rimane a Castiel di completamente angelico.

Può ancora avere fede.

**_Break me, shake me – Savage Garden_ **

L’Inferno un tempo era più semplice, ne è abbastanza sicuro.

Dannazione, il mondo era più semplice.

Regnavano. Qualche angelo, di tanto in tanto, arrivava a rompere le uova nel paniere, ma comunque tutto seguiva l’ordine naturale.

Maledetti Winchester, tutta la loro famiglia, le loro vite e i loro nomi.

Era da un po’ che Crowley non si sentiva così.

O, meglio, non si è mai sentito così, non da demone. Non da quando era un ragazzino, confuso, spaventato, diviso.

Oh, Dean si era certamente dimostrato inutile. Samantha, tuttavia, era abbastanza divertente.

Potevano vivere, se volevano. Sì, decise che potevano.

Finché lui poteva essere re, i Winchester potevano fare il diavolo che volevano.

**_Don’t cry for pain – Ana Johnsson_ **

Non ne può più.

Non può restare a guardare suo fratello in questo stato.

Dean sta soffrendo. Sta soffrendo per quello che sta diventando, sta soffrendo perché può sentire l’istinto di uccidere giorno e notte, ed è costretto a resistere, sapendo che non può durare in eterno.

Il Marchio se lo sta mangiando vivo, e Sam sta finendo le opzioni per aiutarlo.

Gli angeli non avevano potuto fare niente, i demoni nemmeno, e neanche Caino, che aveva portato il Marchio per migliaia di anni, e da esso era stato lentamente consumato.

_“Dovrai fare la cosa giusta, Sammy.”_

Riesce a sentire suo fratello, ma non lo farà.

Non lo ucciderà, non gli farà del male, non...

Non può.

Sam torna a leggere. Deve trovare una soluzione, prima di essere costretto a fuggire da un omicidio che non può evitare.

**_Lay all your love on me – ABBA_ **

Si sta divertendo così tanto.

Le piace Winchester.

Le piace come diventa quando beve il suo sangue, le piace come la tocca, come la prende, duro, violento, demoniac.

Tutto procede secondo i piani.

Dean non è più tra i piedi, Sam sta diventando qualcosa di oscuro, e presto o tardi non sarà più in grado di tornare quello che era, presto Ruby potrà liberare Lucifer dalla sua gabbia.

Ha atteso secoli perché accadesse. Starà al fianco del Diavolo, con suo padre, e lui saprà che è lei che ha reso tutto possibile, e la onorerà, e lei sarà la migliore fra i demoni.

Geme sotto le mani di Sam, facendolo avvicinare, nutrendosi di questo momento.

Mentre aspetta che uccida Lilith e rompa l’ultimo sigillo, le è permesso divertirsi come le pare.

**_Alejandro – Lady Gaga_ **

Sta guardando suo fratello dritto negli occhi.

Non pensava che sarebbe più successo.

 _Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_ lo prende in giro dentro la propria mente.

Ricorda. Ricorda il giorno il cui loro Padre l’ha cacciato dal Paradiso, ricorda la Gabbia, ha immaginato troppe volte quanto dolore stesse provando.

Gabriel non incolpava Lucifer per essersi ribellato. E non può dire di non essere d’accordo con lui per il modo in cui ha reagito alla punizione di loro Padre.

Tuttavia è in guerra, e sebbene voglia evitare di schierarsi, questo è il suo momento.

Lucifer sta per colpire, a meno che lui non lo faccia per primo.

E non vuole farlo.

E esita, e muore, e in qualche modo ne è felice.

Gabriel preferisce morire che uccidere suo fratello. In questo sono diversi.

_Addio, Lucy._

**_Money, money, money – ABBA_ **

_Sacrificherò me stesso se devo._

_In qualche modo, ti devo tutto._

_Ti devo la possibilità di vedere di nuovo mia nipote, ti devo l’avermi portato via da quella gabbia fatta per mostri come me, lì dove tu non appartenevi._

_Ti devo avermi mostrato la tua lealtà e la tua fiducia, ed è per questo che puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa, senza temere di farlo._

_Mi piacerebbe essere diverso, mi piacerebbe essere ancora un uomo. Mi piacerebbe essere morto di morte naturale come umano, ma non era il mio destino._

_Sono felice adesso di essere diventato questo mostro, sono felice di averti incontrato._

_Salverò tuo fratello, Dean. Te lo devo._

**_Poison – Alice Cooper_ **

È disgustato da tutto questo.

Ha passato millenni camminando sulla Terra, attraversandola come un fantasma, e non si è mai sentito così frustrato.

C’è un determinato numero di volte concesso agli umani per ingannarlo.

Dean e Sam Winchester hanno raggiunto il limite molto tempo fa.

Ha mandato Dean all’Inferno, Sam sottoterra, e ha sperato che non gli dessero più problemi.

Ma adesso sta seduto di fronte a Sam Winchester, dicendogli che è la sua ora, e vede che capisce, che è pronto, che _vuole_ darsi alla Morte e...

E lo stanno fregando di nuovo.

Ma è paziente, deve esserlo.

Dean e Sam Winchester sono solo uomini. Non importa quanto scappino, non possono fuggire per sempre alla Morte.

Li aspetterà.

E non avrà più pietà.


End file.
